Chains of Prometheus
by RensaRyuu
Summary: (Post-K) Mikoto survives but at the cost of his freedom. Bound by an unknown force Mikoto must endure punishment at the hands of his keeper and master Munakata Reisi. MxM, Possible Mpreg MunakataxSuoh (Uke Mikoto Seme Reisi)


"_Only a king can kill another king"_

"_King's are drawn to one another"_

"_Sorry to leave you to clean up this mess"_

"_The Chains of Prometheus will bind you until the theft of fire is tamed" _

Red eyes startled open as their beholder gasped for breath as he awoke from his nightmare. Mikoto Suoh, the once red king and leader of HOMRA, went limp in his binds as he looked down at the floor trying to clear his mind of the images of recently passed events. He was currently dressed in the remaining shreds of his clothing, only being his shredded pants, and hung from the ceiling by his wrists in a small dank cell that resided under SECPTER 4's headquarters. He calculated that he had probably been here for about 4 days now but since he had no way of telling the time he was completely unsure of the concept of time.

A sudden sound of shifting metal and a beam of light coming from the opposite wall drew Mikoto out of his thoughts. He kept his head hung as he listened to the clicking sound of black leather boots walking at a steady pace came straight towards him. Munakata, the blue king and the holder of his leash. The red headed king closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Smack!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the small room. Mikoto felt the after burn on his cheek as he glanced up to see Munakata's right hand held out extended to his side undoubtedly enjoying the sting

after administering such a forceful blow.

"Suoh, I imagine that your fully awake now?" Reisi placed his left hand on the top of Suoh's head and entangled his fingers in the spiky red hair and yanked his head up. A small amount of satisfaction rose as Suoh's cheek began to match his hair colour and his eyes stayed glued to Reisi's boots. "Have you figured out why you are in this situation yet Suoh?" After a few moments of silence Munakata continued. "Its been demanded of me by the remaining kings that you are due punishment for the death of Adolf K. Weismann the first king"

A small smirk pulled at Makoto's lips and he lifted his gaze to meet his captors, "Really Munakata, and here I just thought you liked keeping me locked up for your entertainment" Shortly after he finished the last word another blow landed on his other cheek, this time twice as hard as the first knocking his head sideward's with the force of the hit.

"You really do not know when to keep your mouth shut do you Suoh!" Reisi raised his voice slightly and released his grip on Mikoto's hair. "You have been charged with murder of the silver king and the near destruction of Shizume City! The Gold King demanded your death but due to our current situation that is not possible"

Mikoto let out a sigh and spoke softly. "Well sorry if my existence is such an inconvenience for you Munakata but I didn't exactly wish for this. if things had gone the way I had planned I'd be dead and you would have been called a hero for saving the city from the big bad red king" This time Mikoto braced him for another strike by clenching jaw and scrunching his eyes closed, but no strike happened. Opening one eye slightly he watched and Munakata withdrew his saber, Mikoto eyes widened and instinctively tried to move away but to no avail due to his binds.

Reisi watched smugly as Suoh struggled in his ties, once his saber was fully withdrawn from its sheath he pointed it right at the red heads face. He quickly flicked his wrist severing the rope that kept Suoh dangling an inch of the floor. The red haired king dropped like a lead weight straight into a heap on the ground.

Mikoto gasped for breath as his body tried to recover from the sudden fall that left him a winded. But before he could even contemplate his release from the ceiling he was yet again grabbed by the hair and dragged across the floor towards a make shift bed. He was thrown in an undignified manner onto the sorry excuse for a bed and wasn't even given time to react as his wrists were forcefully pulled behind his back and locked in place by familiar feeling wooden cuffs. Trying to see what Munakata was up to Mikoto strained his neck to look over his shoulder but was unable to catch a glimpse of the blue king. Suddenly a screeching noise like nails on a chalk board came from behind him and then a loud thud, as though something heavy was being placed in the room.

Munakata watched as the wooden bench was dragged into the room by two of his subordinates and then placed right into the centre. Once the lower ranked members had left he turned his attention back to Suoh, who was now straining to look at what was going on. Reisi walked over to the bench and perched himself on the edge. "You know Suoh, these past couple of days have been quite manic. Lots of people have been suggesting various ways of punishing you, the most interesting have come from your old friend Fushimi" Reisi smirked as Suoh physically flinched at the mention of the ex-homra member and the ideas that could possibly come out of that twisted mind. "Hmmm, well the most interesting by fare were his castration methods. But everything that has been mentioned just didn't seem fitting enough for you. Sure I can beat you, cut you up and leave you to bleed but I still think that the severity of what you have done just wouldn't sink in. So I have thought of my own methods of how to punish you and Suoh your not going to be laughing" Munakata tried to make his voice sound as intimidating as possible and he felt slightly relieved when Mikoto flinched yet again.

Mikoto's mind was moving at a million miles an hour trying to figure out what Munakata had in store for him. Finally he felt a hand on his shoulder and was twisted around to face the inside of the room. He instantly forgot how to breath as he saw the equipment that had been brought into the room. This was going to hurt!


End file.
